


a deal

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [17]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, shhh i'm playing catch up, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober Day 17 (SHHH) - a three person kiss!“I have been very glad you have made friends with Bocchama.”





	a deal

**Author's Note:**

> (this is very short and I"m very sorry but also I am Done Looking At It for now.)

Yuzuru touches the soft underside of Hajime’s chin, tilting his face up. “I have been very glad you have made friends with Bocchama.”

“O-Oh?”

Yuzuru drops a quick, light kiss, full of intent, on Hajime’s parted lips, finishing off with a bite to the full curve of his lower lip. Hajime lets out a noise that’s closer to a whine than anything else. “Very glad,” he murmurs, smiling.

“Yuzuru!”

A sigh. Yuzuru settles back on his heels, leaning back to look at Tori as he comes stomping up. Grabbing Hajime around the wrist before he thinks to run away, Yuzuru pastes on a smile, easy, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Tori’s gaze darts between the two of them, a red flush creeping up his cheeks. “Yes, Bocchama?”

Just to make sure that Yuzuru knows how displeased he is, Tori stomps his foot again. “You said you weren’t going to kiss him until I was here!”

And poor Hajime, knowing almost nothing of what is going on, makes an extremely confused noise between them. Yuzuru bows, still smiling. “My apologies, Bocchama,” he says insincerely. “I merely saw an opportunity and took it.”

“Well it’s still rude.” Tori huffs and waves it off. He leans forward to kiss Hajime himself and turns to kiss Yuzuru, a familiar, dear slide of their mouths together, and when Yuzuru pulls away, it’s to the sight of a rare, uncertain smile on Tori’s face. “Is this okay?”

“Yes!” Hajime stutters, a high pink flush on his face. “If it’s… If it’s you two, then…”

The uncertainty fades, Tori’s smile angling towards something nearly relieved if it wasn’t so smug. “Good.”


End file.
